jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Naboo (Volk)
Als die Naboo bezeichnet man die auf Naboo lebenden Menschen, die diesen Planeten um das Jahr 3900 VSY besiedelten. Sie sind für ihr Streben nach Frieden und Harmonie bekannt und legen zudem großen Wert auf künstlerische Fähigkeiten und Bildung. Unverwechselbar sind ihr Design und ihre Architektur, die ihre Schiffe und Städte prägen. Ihre Welt teilen sie sich mit dem Volk der einheimischen Gungans, jedoch waren die Beziehungen zueinander nicht immer friedlich. Gesellschaft Kulturelle Besonderheiten Die Naboo leben auf einer eher abgelegenen, idyllischen Welt im Mittleren Rand und waren daher lange Zeit nur wenig am wirtschaftlichen Treiben entlang der zwei nächstgelegenen Handelsstraßen beteiligt. Auch ihre Außenpolitik, die bis 32 VSY die alleinige Verkörperung Naboos nach außen darstellte, war stets eher zurückhaltend. Außerdem sind die Naboo keine Industrienation, bekannt sind sie vielmehr für ihre gestalterischen Fertigkeiten, ihre Philosophen, Künstler und Baumeister. Handwerkserzeugnisse aus ihren Manufakturen erzielen gute Preise bei Kennern in der ganzen Galaxis und sind eines der wenigen Exportprodukte. Ihre spürbare Abneigung gegenüber einem von Technologie dominierten Alltag bedeutet jedoch keinesfalls, dass dieses Volk rückständig wäre. Auch sie verfügen über fähige Ingenieure und sind in der Lage, komplexe Geräte und Anlagen herzustellen, deren Qualität keinen Vergleich mit der außerweltlichen Konkurrenz zu scheuen braucht. Gerade die Astromechdroiden aus den Werkstätten der Naboo sind in der ganzen Galaxis sehr begehrt, da sie individuell aufgerüstet und modifiziert werden. Allerdings müssen viele High-Tech-Bauteile für solche Produkte eingeführt werden, da es auf Naboo kaum derart spezialisierte Fertigungsstätten gibt. Die wohl beeindruckendsten Zeugnisse der Ingenieurskunst der Naboo sind ihre eleganten Raumschiffe und ihre einzigartige Energieversorgung. Da sie nicht wie die Gungans das energiereiche Plasma auf ihrem Planeten auf natürlichem Wege nutzbar machen können, müssten sie zu diesem Zweck aufwändige technische Verfahren und entsprechende Anlagen entwickeln.Secrets of Naboo Zu sehen ist dieser Verarbeitungsprozess in einer großen Raffinationsanlage in der Hauptstadt Theed.Alle Welten und Schauplätze miniatur|Theed, erbaut im typischen Naboo-Stil. Besonders bezeichnend für die Naboo ist die Art und Weise, wie sie ihre Umgebung, ihre Bauwerke und selbst ihre Alltagsgegenstände gestalten. Allgemein ist bemerkenswert, wie sehr sie sich bemühen, Eingriffe in die Umwelt zu vermeiden, was sich vor allem bei der Planung ihrer Städte und Bauten bemerkbar macht. Anstatt das Gelände und die Vegetation mit Gewalt dem Bauvorhaben anzupassen, machen sie vielmehr derartige Voraussetzungen zur Grundlage für die Entwürfe. Die vollendeten Gebäude folgen meist einem typischen Baustil, dessen wichtigste Merkmale die Natursteinfassaden mit hohen Bogenfenstern und die grünen Kuppeldächer sind. Die Stadt Theed beispielsweise ist vollständig in diesem Stil erbaut und der wahrscheinlich beste Ort diese Architektur zu bewundern. Bei Gebrauchsgegenständen und technischen Erzeugnissen ist es hingegen vor allem die Kombination aus Form und Funktion, die das Design der Naboo ausmacht. Diese spezielle Ästhetik basiert nicht auf übertriebenen Verzierungen oder unangebrachter Filigranität, sondern auf einer Formgestaltung, die das Objekt in seiner Funktionalität nicht einschränkt.Das Kompendium – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie Die besten Beispiele solch einer praktischen Eleganz sind die handgefertigten Raumschiffe der Naboo, wie dem J-Typ 327 Nubian. Die auffällige Chrombeschichtung dieser Schiffe hat, nachdem sie lange Zeit an Stelle von Energieschilden als Schutz gegen Strahlung in Atmosphäre und Weltraum diente, nun vielmehr eine symbolische und repräsentative Funktion. Sie ist daher dem Königshaus vorbehalten. Auch die innere Gestaltung dieser Modelle ist bis ins Detail durchdacht und auf Ästhetik ausgelegt.Das Kompendium – Die Risszeichnungen miniatur|links|Der Begräbnistempel am Rande von Theed. Trotz ihres hohen technischen Wissenstands, sind auch einige spirituelle Elemente in der Kultur der Naboo zu erkennen. Ähnlich wie die Gungans, so messen auch sie dem Wasser eine besondere Bedeutung bei. Es gilt vor allem als reinigend und heilend, auch meditative Kräfte werden ihm zugesprochen. Die Naboo leben daher mit Vorliebe an Seen und Flussufern, denn natürlich bedeuten die Gewässer auch eine sichere Lebensgrundlage. Allerdings ziehen sie es im Gegensatz zu ihren amphibischen Nachbarn vor, die positiven Kräfte nur am Ufer auf sich wirken zu lassen. Auch das Feuer ist für die Naboo ein essentieller Teil ihrer spirituellen Vorstellungen. Eine lodernde Flamme symbolisiert für sie das Gebot eines harmonischen Lebens und die eigene Sterblichkeit. Es ist daher nicht verwunderlich, dass sie seit jeher ihre Toten innerhalb von zwei Tagen feierlich verbrennen, um deren Seelen die Rückkehr in ihre Welt zu ermöglichen. Diesem Zweck dient zum Beispiel der Begräbnistempel am Rande von Theed, neben welchem im Livet-Turm die symbolische ewige Flamme brennt. Wie auch die Gungans, so pflegen die Naboo seit je her enge Beziehungen zu einigen heimischen Tieren Naboos. So werden beispielsweise Stoßzahnkatzen von ihnen als Reittiere eingesetzt. Die kraftvollen und recht intelligenten Raubtiere sind es von Natur aus gewöhnt, die auf den Grasebenen lebenden Shaak-Herden unter Kontrolle zu halten. Sie sind daher wertvolle Helfer für Hirten und Landwirte bei ihrer Arbeit, und ebenso unverzichtbar für Jäger. Sogar die Königliche Garde benutzt diese Tiere zu zereminiellen Anlässen. Domestizierte Stoßzahnkatzen gelten als sanftmütig und zeigen ein Beschützerverhalten gegenüber Kindern der Naboo. Stirbt eines der Tiere, werden seine Stoßzähne nicht selten zu wertvollen und aufwändigen Trinkgefäßen verarbeitet. Auch Gualamas und Guarlaras haben als Reittiere einen besonderen Wert. Vor allem die dunkel gefärbten, sehr langlebigen Gualaras besitzen einen Sonderstatus, da sie allein dem Königshaus vorbehalten sind. Sie sind außerdem in vielen Kunstwerken und der Literatur der Naboo wiederzufinden. Die schnellen und wendigen Twirrls hingegen sind vor allem Gehilfen bei der Jagd auf kleinere Tiere, indem sie sie aus der Luft attackieren und erbeuten. Auch gezähmte Greysors kommen bei Jagdgesellschaften zum Einsatz. Das kleinste und wohl auch harmloseste Haustier der Naboo ist das Voorpak. Die pelzigen, achtbeinigen Tiere sind vor allem in der Oberschicht beliebt, und werden nicht selten in den weiten Ärmeln und Taschen der Gewänder mitgeführt. Ihr angenehmer Körpergeruch wird hierbei ebenso geschätzt wie ihre Eignung zum lebendigen Handwärmer in der kalten Jahreszeit.The Wildlife of Star Wars miniatur|Schmuckstücke der Naboo Was man im Umgang mit Naboo beachten sollte, ist die Tatsache, dass sich selbst in scheinbar nebensächlichen Gesten und Details Aussagen verbergen können. Diese Sprache aus Farben, Accessoires und Handlungen ist sehr subtil und entgeht Fremden unter Umständen völlig. So ist es keinesfalls ungewöhnlich, dass die Bürger auf den Straßen allein durch die farbliche Gestaltung ihrer Kleidung ihre Stimmung oder eine Meinung zu einem aktuellen Ereignis ausdrücken. Selbst Frisuren und Schmuck können dazu dienen, Haltungen und Absichten zu vermitteln. Diese kulturelle Besonderheit zeigt sich in ihrer höchsten Form bei Hofe. Die gesamte Erscheinung des Monarchen oder der Monarchin ist erfüllt von symbolischen und bedeutungsvollen Elementen. Auch symbolische Gesten sind unter den Naboo von Bedeutung. So ist beispielsweise das Schenken einer Millablume ein stiller Ausdruck dafür, dass der Schenkende sich durch die Anwesenheit des anderen geehrt fühlt, und das Annehmen des Präsents ein Vertrauensbeweis seitens des Beschenkten. Ein Volk von Idealisten Zwar sind die erfinderischen und künstlerischen Fähigkeiten der Naboo durchaus bemerkenswert, was sie jedoch am deutlichsten von anderen menschlichen Völkern unterscheidet, ist ihr ausgeprägter Pazifismus. Konflikte werden wann nur mögich mit Worten statt Waffen ausgetragen, keiner von ihnen käme auf den Gedanken, in einer Auseinandersetzung handgreiflich zu werden. Denn der Streit gilt nach ihren Vorstellungen für beide Seiten als verloren, sobald eine Seite sich zur Gewalt hinreißen lässt. Diese Haltung ist tief im Bewusstsein der Naboo verankert, das gewaltlose Zusammenleben ist daher als gesellschaftliche Selbstverständlichkeit zu sehen. Dies erklärt auch die auf Friedensschaffung und Friedenserhaltung ausgelegte Außenpolitik, die Regierung der Naboo würde niemals einen Krieg provozieren oder befürworten. Diese pazifistische Orientierung und das Leben ohne Gewalt scheint für Menschen untypisch zu sein, es wurden daher bereits Untersuchungen angestellt, in wie weit diese Eigenschaften erblich bedingt sind. Ethnologen kamen zu dem Schluss, dass die Naboo noch nicht lange genug isoliert leben, um zu einer menschenähnlichen Spezies mit eigenständigen Erbanlagen geworden zu sein. Die Neigungen der Naboo sind daher weniger ihren Genen sondern vielmehr ihrer Erziehung zuzuschreiben. Neben der Gewaltlosigkeit ist auch das Streben nach Harmonie im Denken der Naboo tief verwurzelt. Ein Leben in Harmonie mit sich selbst und der Umwelt ist für sie ein zentrales Gebot, ja schon fast eine Verpflichtung. Von Kindheit an und bis ins hohe Alter hinein bemühen die Naboo sich um Ausgeglichenheit und gesunde Balance in allem was sie tun. Selbst nach dem Tod verliert dies nicht an Gültigkeit, es liegt nun an den Hinterbliebenen, den Seelen der Verstorbenen ihre Harmonie zurückzugeben. Ein weiteres wichtiges Ideal der Naboo ist das Handeln nach den Regeln der Vernunft. Trotz einiger esoterisch anmutender Elemente ihrer Kultur verhalten sie sich dennoch stets streng rational und planen sorgfältig. Zu den wichtigsten Maßstäben, nach denen sich ein Mensch messen lässt, zählen für die Naboo daher vor Besitz oder Macht Vernunft und geistige Reife. Bereits bei der Erziehung der Kinder wird auf diese Eigenschaften besonderer Wert gelegt. Für Mitbestimmung durch den Nachwuchs und die Übertragung von Rechten und Pflichten gilt außerdem nicht das Prinzip der Volljährigkeit. Stattdessen wird in schulischen Tests ermittelt, ob das Kind für eine Aufgabe oder sogar ein öffentliches Amt reif ist. Dies ist zum Teil auch symbolisch zu sehen, da den Naboo eine gewisse Sehnsucht nach kindlicher Unschuld eigen ist. Diese idealistische Prägung des Einzelnen und der Gesellschaft lässt die Naboo beinahe weltfremd erscheinen. In der Tat hat die Abgeschiedenheit ihres Planeten die Entstehung solcher gesellschaftlicher Normen begünstigt, da der durchschnittliche Naboo somit lange Zeit kaum mit der harten Wirklichkeit in Berührung kam. Das starke Bestreben nach Frieden und Harmonie lässt sich zu dem auf die Geschichte dieses Volkes zurückführen, das seinen Ursprung in den Kolonisten vom Planeten GrizmalltThe Essential Chronology hat, welche jahrelang einen blutigen Konflikt mit den Einheimischen austrugen. Deren geistige Haltung verschwand später nicht nur, sie kehrte sich sogar vollkommen ins Gegenteil. Anstelle von Zerstörung und Ausbeutung steht bei den Naboo daher vielmehr Erhalt und nachhaltiger Nutzen im Mittelpunkt. Der Staat Prinzipien miniatur|links|Die junge Königin Amidala in traditionellem Gewand. Die Staatsform der Naboo ist eine konstitutionelle Wahlmonarchie, welche sowohl traditionelle Herrscherverehrung als auch individuelle Mitbestimmung in sich vereint. Die Wahl der Monarchie als Regierungssystem geht mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit auf die Tatsache zurück, dass ihre ursprüngliche Heimatwelt von einer Monarchin regiert wurde. Bereits während der Kämpfe mit den Gungans wurde von den Kolonisten die erste Königin ernannt. Sie war es auch, die das Finden eines Nachfolgers durch Auswahl und nicht durch Geburtsrecht etablierte. Zu diesem Zweck entstand ein Wahlverfahren, durch das diejenige Person ausgewählt werden sollte, die mit ihrer Weisheit und ihren Fähigkeiten für die Rolle des nächsten Monarchen am besten geeignet wäre. Ist ein König oder eine Königin einmal gewählt, hat er oder sie eine vierjährige Regierungszeit vor sich, und darf höchstens einmal wieder gewählt werden. Dieses Prinzip der Legitimation durch das Volk und die Beschränkung von Amtsperioden wird für jedes öffentliche Amt vom Königsthron bis zur Stadtverwaltung angewandt. Für die Kandidaten und für die Wähler gilt die Priorität der geistigen Reife und der Weisheit gleichermaßen, eine Altersbeschränkung abwärts für die Bekleidung eines Amtes oder das Wahlrecht kennen die Naboo nicht. So ist es keine Seltenheit, dass bereits Kinder wichtige Funktionen bis hinauf zum Monarchen erfüllen und sich an den jeweiligen Wahlen beteiligen. Das Einbeziehen der Bürger bei der Gestaltung des Alltags und der Politik hat sich über vier Jahrtausende bewährt, da es einer Entfremdung des Staates von der Bevölkerung vorbeugt. Ein jeder Würdenträger genießt damit das volle Vertrauen und die Unterstützung der Bürger bei seiner Arbeit. Außerdem trägt dieses System zu einem besseren Einblick in die Organisation des Staates und seiner Arbeit bei. Neben der staatlichen Organisation der Naboo ist auch ihr Bildungs- und Erziehungssystem bemerkenswert. Sie sind der Überzeugung, dass ein jedes Kind unabhängig von seiner Herkunft das gleiche Anrecht auf eine gute schulische Ausbildung hat. Abgesehen von reinem Faktenwissen zu Naturwissenschaft und Geschichte wird auch besonderer Wert darauf gelegt, dass ein jeder junger Bürger wenigstens in einer gestaltenden Kunst ausgebildet wird. Wie bereits erwähnt, wird auch die typische Philosophie und Ideologie der Naboo von Anfang an vermittelt. Die Schule ist außerdem der Ort, an dem durch Prüfungen festgestellt wird, in wie weit ein Kind bereits reif für Mitbestimmung oder sogar öffentliche Aufgaben ist, da das Alter hierfür nicht als Maßstab gilt. Krasse Unterschiede im Bildungsstand der verschiedenen gesellschaftlichen Schichten, wie sie bei vielen anderen Völkern vorkommen, sind bei den Naboo daher nicht vorhanden. Der königliche Hof Dennoch ist besonders der Königshof, zu dem unter anderem auch die Berater des Monarchen zählen, stark von Traditionen geprägt. So gibt es eine lange Liste von von Vorschriften und formellen Protokollen, die den Ablauf von Gesprächen und Amtshandlungen am Hof festlegen. In ihnen wird beispielsweise beschrieben, wie eine Audienz zu verlaufen hat, wie diese zuvor offiziell genehmigt wird und wie die Mitglieder des Hofes anzusprechen sind. Die Berater, deren Rolle ebenfalls klar definiert wird, erfüllen seit den Anfängen der Monarchie bei den Naboo eine wichtige Funktion als Vermittler zwischen Volk und Herrscher. Sie bilden einen fünfköpfigen Kreis, dessen Vorsitz dem Gouverneur von Naboo obliegt. Die übrigen vier Personen sind die gewählten Vertreter der Interessengruppen der Künstler, der Wissenschaftler und Philosophen, der Baumeister und Händler sowie der Lehrer und Erzieher. Meist nehmen sie diese Position nur für eine Amtszeit ein, um ein bestimmtes gemeinnütziges Vorhaben durchzusetzen und kehren danach wieder zu ihren ursprünglichen Aufgaben zurück. Diese vier Beraterpositionen werden daher immer wieder neu besetzt, der vorsitzende Gouverneur hingegen hält ein Amt auf Lebenszeit, sofern das Volk keine Neuwahlen verlangt oder er selbst zurücktritt. Das Überblicken zahlreicher regionaler Angelegenheiten und die Entscheidung, eine wichtige Entscheidung vom Monarchen anstatt vom Rat treffen zu lassen, zählen ebenso den Aufgaben eines Gouverneurs wie das Führen von politischen Gesprächen mit Außenweltlern. Letzteres kann vom Monarchen auf dessen Wunsch aber auch selbst übernommen werden. Die wichtigsten Positionen im Staat der Naboo sind daher nach dem König oder der Königin die des Gouverneurs und der Berater. Außenpolitik Die Außenpolitik der Naboo ist gemäß ihren pazifistischen Idealen stets um Ausgleich und Deeskalation bemüht, die Diplomatie wird von ihnen als einziges vertretbares Mittel angesehen. Sämtliche Anstrengungen werden daher auf Verhandlungen konzentriert, die nach Möglichkeit zu einem Gewinn für beide Seiten führen sollen. Aufgrund ihrer friedlichen Einstellung und ihrem Vertrauen in sachliche Gespräche zur Lösung von Konflikten halten es die Naboo nicht für nötig, größere Streitkräfte zu unterhalten. Die zehn- bis fünfzehntausend Kopf starke Königliche Sicherheitstruppe ist das einzige, was sich bei den Naboo als Militär bezeichnen ließe. Abgesehen von den Offizieren und Stabsoffizieren sind alle ihre Mitglieder Freiwillige, die auf drei Abteilungen der Sicherheitstruppe verteilt sind. Zu diesen zählen die Palastgarde, die Sicherheitsgarde und das Königliche Sternjägerkorps, zudem existiert ein eigenes Sicherheitsoffizierskorps, dessen Mitglieder ausschließlich Berufssoldaten sind. Die Angehörigen des Offizierskorps sind außerdem die einzigen Vollzeit-Beschäftigten in den Reihen der Sicherheitstruppe, alle Freiwilligen sind in Teilzeit beschäftigt beziehungsweise im Schichtdienst eingeteilt. Teilweise sind diese Einheiten vielmehr eine bessere Polizei und erfüllen eher repräsentative Aufgaben. Diese eher unkonventionelle Armee wird von der Außenwelt als ineffektiv und zu klein für den Schutz des Planeten eingeschätzt. Die Geschichte sollte zeigen, dass die Streitkräfte der Naboo allein tatsächlich nicht zur Verteidigung ausreichen. (Siehe auch → Königliche Sicherheitstruppe) Geschichte Blutige Anfänge miniatur|Der Planet Naboo. Um das Jahr 3900 VSY herum verließ eine größere Gruppe Kolonisten mit drei Schiffen die Kernwelt Grizmallt, um sich unbewohnte Planeten fern ihrer Heimat zu eigen zu machen. Kwilaan, der zuvor das Naboo-System entdeckt hatte, führte sie zu diesem Zweck zur gleichnamigen Welt im Mittleren Rand. Als die ersten Siedlungen errichtet wurden und die Kolonisten damit begannen, die Oberfläche nach ihren Vorstellungen auszunutzen, kam es zum Konflikt mit den einheimischen Gungans, denen die Natur über allem anderen heilig ist. In kürzester Zeit war ein regelrechter Krieg zwischen Ausbeutern und Beschützern im Gange, der sich noch über mehrere Jahre hinziehen sollte. Doch schließlich wurden die Siedler sich bewusst, dass ihre Einstellung nicht richtig und der Kampf sinnlos war. Aus den ehemals skrupellosen Kolonisten wurde in der folgenden Zeit ein Volk, dass sich der Harmonie, der Kunst und der Bildung verschrieb. Da sie verstanden hatten, dass die Zerstörung ihrer Umwelt nicht zu verantworten ist und sich letzten Endes an ihnen rächen würde, machten sie es sich zum Gebot, die Intaktheit der Natur und deren Schönheit zu ehren und zu bewahren. Ihre gesamte Gesellschaft und ihr Alltag richtete sich von nun an nach diesen Zielen und sie entwickelten erst durch ihr radikales Umdenken nach und nach die vorbildhafte Kultur, in der die negativen Eigenschaften der Menschen nicht zu existieren scheinen. Sie benannten ihr Volk nach ihrer neuen Heimat, und gaben sich den Namen die Naboo. Dennoch erlebten sie, ähnlich den Gungans, einen schweren inneren Konflikt, in dessen Folge Theed zur Hauptstadt erklärt wurde. Die Zeit von 1000 bis 800 VSY sollte den Naboo als die Time of Suffering, die Zeit des Leidens, in Erinnerung bleiben.The Essential Atlas Noch Jahrhunderte später erinnerte Königin Amidala mit dem Mal der Erinnerung auf ihrer Unterlippe an diese Phase. Die nachfolgende Periode, die bis zur Naboo-Krise 32 VSY reichte, begann mit König Jafan und wurde später als die Große Zeit des Friedens bezeichnet. Obwohl die Naboo auf ihrem Weg von profitorientierten Kolonisten zu verantwortungsvollen Bewohnern des Planeten sehr verändert hatten, war ein schwerer Schaden bereits angerichtet. Die Gungans konnten selbst nach dem Wandel der Fremden nie Vertrauen zu ihnen fassen oder sie als gleichwertige Nachbarn respektieren. Diejenigen Siedlungen, die sich an Land befanden, gaben sie auf und zogen sich gänzlich in die Tiefen der Seen und Meere Naboos zurück. Auch die Naboo distanzierten sich daraufhin von den stolzen Amphibien, viele verachteten sie sogar als Barbaren. Ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass beide Völker auf den Austausch von essentiellen Gütern untereinander angewiesen waren, bestritten beide, dass man den anderen benötige oder dass man gar irgendetwas Positives an ihm finden könne. Natürlich wussten dies zumindest diejenigen besser, die für den gemeinsamen Handel verantwortlich waren, das Thema wurde öffentlich auf beiden Seiten praktisch totgeschwiegen. Das unterkühlte Verhältnis der beiden Kulturen blieb über die zahlreichen Jahrhunderte hinweg bestehen, bis die Bedrohung durch die Handelsföderation im Jahre 32 VSY den beiden Völkern vor Augen führte, wie sehr sie aufeinander angewiesen sind. Kampf um Naboo miniatur|links|Die Jedi eilen zur Hilfe. Eines der wohl bekanntesten Ereignisse in Verbindung mit den Naboo ist sicherlich die Naboo-Krise im Jahr 32 VSY. Empört über die geplante Besteuerung von Handelsrouten im Mittleren Rand und manipuliert vom Sith-Lord Darth Sidious errichtete die Handelsföderation im jenem Jahr eine Blockade um den Planeten Naboo. Die Regierung des Planeten unter Königin Amidala hatte sich wie schon viele vor ihr bis dahin stets in Sicherheit gewiegt und auf die Stärke der Galaktischen Republik und deren zentralen Organs, des Senats, verlassen. Auch als die Föderation eine Invasionsarmee in Marsch setzte, um den Planeten zu besetzen, untersagte die junge Regentin treu ihrer pazifistischen Erziehung jeden Widerstand und hoffte auf eine diplomatische Beilegung des Konfliktes. Als sie gefangen genommen und zur Unterzeichnung eines Vertrages gezwungen wurde, der den Einmarsch für legal erklärt hätte, konnten zwei vom Obersten Kanzler Finis Valorum entsandte Jedi sie gerade noch rechtzeitig befreien. Beide waren kurz zuvor an Bord des Flaggschiffes der Föderation nur knapp einem Anschlag entgangen, Verhandlungen hatten nie stattgefunden. Mit dieser Unterstützung gelang es der Königin nach der Flucht von Naboo und einem mehrtägigen Zwischenstopp auf Tatooine aufgrund eines Defektes, den Senat auf Coruscant zu erreichen. Entgegen ihrer Erwartungen erwies sich dieser als handlungsunfähig, da die Entscheidung für ein Eingreifen von den Vertretern der Handelsföderation und weiteren Bürokraten behindert wurde. Enttäuscht und mit einem gebrochenen Vertrauen in den Senat machte sich Amidala auf den Rückweg nach Naboo - jedoch nicht ohne zuvor den Anstoß zu einer Neuwahl für das Amt des Obersten Kanzlers zu geben. miniatur|Das Ablenkungsmanöver der Gungans. Die Königin war nun fest entschlossen, auf eigene Faust gegen die Besatzer vorzugehen, doch für einen offenen Kampf war die Königliche Sicherheitstruppe zu schwach besetzt. In ihrer Not wandte sie sich an die Gungans unter der Führung von Rugor Nass und hoffte auf deren Unterstützung, nun da beide Völker in einem Boot saßen. Nass gab sich zunächst stur und desinteressiert, obwohl im klar gewesen sein musste, dass die feindlichen Kräfte bald auch sein Volk unterwerfen würden. Der Königin der Naboo gelang es jedoch, das Eis zu brechen, indem sie ihr Double auffliegen ließ und mit ihrem Gefolge vor dem Gungan-Anführer niederkniete. Nach dieser eindringlichen Geste erklärte sich Nass schließlich bereit, mit den seinen zur Rettung Naboos beizutragen - freilich nicht ohne ein gewisse Genugtuung. Während die Gungans im Folgenden eine Armee zusammenzogen, um sich den Truppen der Föderation auf der Großen Grasebene entgegenzustellen, bereiteten sich die Mitglieder der Sicherheitstruppe darauf vor, während dieses Ablenkungsmanövers das Droiden-Kontrollschiff auszuschalten und die Anführer der Handelsföderation festzunehmen. Der Plan ging auf, und die Invasion konnte schnell beendet werden. Doch der Preis dafür war vor allem auf Seiten der Gungans hoch - eine große Zahl ihrer Soldaten starb im Blasterfeuer der Kampfdroiden auf den Ebenen vor Theed. Ungewisse Zukunft miniatur|links|Naboo und Gungans feiern den Frieden. Diese äußere Bedrohung, die die Bewohner Naboos nur mit vereinten Kräften hatten zurückschlagen können, veränderte die Beziehungen der beiden Völker grundlegend. Die Naboo, die über Generationen in der Überzeugung lebten und erzogen wurden, dass die Gungans rückständig und unzivilisiert seien, änderten ihre Ansichten angesichts des Opfers, das ihre Nachbarn für die gemeinsame Zukunft erbracht hatten. In einem rauschenden, farbenfrohen Fest feierten die beiden Völker gemeinsam ihre neu gewonnene Freiheit und den Frieden , und schon bald sollten sich die beiden in ihren Vorhaben mehr und mehr annähern und ergänzen. Ein Beispiel dafür war unter anderem das Projekt zur planetaren Verteidigung, das mit technischem Wissen der Naboo und Gungan-Schildtechnologie gleichermaßen vorangetrieben wurde. Diese zu früheren Zeiten undenkbare Rüstungsprojekt zeigt jedoch auch, dass die Bewohner dieses Planeten ihre Sicherheit nun selbst in die Hand nahmen und begannen, ihrer eigenen Stärke zu vertrauen. Die gemeinsame Kolonisierung des Mondes Ohma D'un stellte eine weitere Leistung mit vereinten Kräften dar. Zudem geschah eine zunehmende Öffnung des Planeten nach außen, was stärkere Beteiligung an politischen Streitfragen wie der Separatistenkrise und auch die Mitarbeit bei interplanetaren Gemeinschaftsprojekten mit einbezog. So beteiligte man sich beispielsweise an einem groß angelegten Flüchtlingshilfsprojekt, das während der Separatistenkrise Vertriebenen eine neue Heimat geben sollte. Diese Hilfsbereitschaft führte jedoch auch zu gewissen innenpolitischen Spannungen bei den Naboo, da von nun an aufgrund der ankommenden Flüchtlingstransporte die Minengesellschaften in logistische Schwierigkeiten gerieten. Nur wenige Jahre später jedoch, 19 VSY, begann für die Naboo eine dunkle Zeit, da ihr Planet nunmehr ein Teil des Imperiums war. Ausgerechnet der von Naboo stammende ehemalige Senator des Chommel-Sektors Palpatine hatte die Macht über die Republik an sich gerissen und sich zum Diktator aufgeschwungen. Die anfänglichen Versuche des Widerstands durch Königin Apailana, die verfolgte Jedi bei sich aufnahm, wurden jedoch gewaltsam beendet, wobei die Monarchin von der 501. Legion getötet wurde. Die Naboo erhielten danach ein neues und für das Imperium bequemeres Oberhaupt, Königin Kylantha. Dennoch gab es weiterhin verdeckten Widerstand gegen Palpatines Regime. Als 4 NSY die Schreckensherrschaft des Imperators schließlich ein Ende fand, feierten Menschen und Gungans auf Naboo ausgelassen dieses Ereignis. Hinter den Kulissen *Zwar wird in Alle Welten und Schauplätze das 9. Jahrhundert v.Y. als Beginn der menschlichen Besiedlung Naboos genannt, Secrets of Naboo und die New Essential Chronology sprechen jedoch von 3900 VSY. Der Essential Atlas siedelt dieses Ereignis ebenfalls vor dem Jahr 3000 VSY an. Widersprüchlich ist auch die Begründung für das Verlassen der ursprünglichen Heimatwelt Grizmallt durch die Auswanderer. Hier steht Alle Welten und Schauplätze ebenfalls allein mit seiner Erklärung, eine gewaltsame Revolution hätte sie zur Flucht gezwungen. Die NEC, der Essential Atlas und Secrets of Naboo bezeichnen die Vorfahren der Naboo jedoch als Kolonisten, die nicht als Flüchtlinge sondern als gewinnorientierte Glücksritter ihre Heimat verlassen. Dies passt nicht nur zur bekannten Rolle der Kernwelten als Ausgangspunkt zahlreicher Besiedlungsmissionen, sondern erklärt auch den anfänglichen Konflikt mit den Gungans. *Wie jedes Volk des Star Wars-Universums sollten auch die Naboo für ihren Auftritt in Die dunkle Bedrohung einen unverwechselbaren Stil erhalten. Besonders wichtig war dabei, die Eigenschaften der Naboo mit dem Design zu unterstreichen und ein möglichst harmonisches Gesamtbild ihres Lebensraums zu gestalten. Ihre Gebäude enthielten schließlich eine Mischung aus verschiedenen architektonischen Einflüssen, hauptsächlich italienische und marokkanische. Viel Wert wurde außerdem auf die Kleidung gelegt, die einerseits exotisch, andererseits aber doch unterschwellig vertraut erscheinen sollte. Fündig wurden die Designer dafür vor allem im asiatischen Raum. Nach einer aufwändigen Phase von Recherchen, Entwürfen und Anpassungen entstand am Ende das Erscheinungsbild, das sich George Lucas für die Naboo vorgestellt hatte.The Making of Episode I *In ihren Eigenschaften und Idealen bringen die Naboo ausschließlich die guten Seiten des menschlichen Wesens hervor. Sie sind gewissermaßen Idealbilder, eine Vorzeigekultur, die niedere Instinkte überwunden hat. Besonders ihr rücksichtsvoller Umgang mit der Natur kann als Botschaft verstanden werden, da die Naboo sich von skrupellosen Ausbeutern erst durch ein Umdenken zu dem Volk entwickelt haben, das in den Filmen gezeigt wird. Quellen * * * * *''Das Kompendium – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Alle Welten und Schauplätze'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The Wildlife of Star Wars'' *''Secrets of Naboo'' *''The Making of Episode I'' * * * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Völker Kategorie:Naboo Kategorie:Legends en:Naboo (people) es:Naboo (gente) ja:ナブー（民族） nl:Naboo (Volk) ru:Набуанцы